


you love me (don't let me go)

by deathandnetflix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anesthesia, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro the Six Year Old Little Shit, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Spooning, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tricksters, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathandnetflix/pseuds/deathandnetflix
Summary: Lance, drunk on anesthesia, forgets he's married to Keith.Excerpt:Lance finally looked at him, jaw dropping. “Hot Guy,” he whispered in awe.He started patting his hair down frantically. “Shining Star- yes, you, Hunk-come here. Do you see the Hot Guy too?”“Yes,” Hunk stage-whispered. “That’s Keith.”“Oh, that’s such a Hot Name,” Lance said dreamily. “Say, Hot Guy, did the doctor send you to spoon feed me my medicine? Because I can think of a million other things you could feed me-”Keith raised an eyebrow.





	you love me (don't let me go)

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider checking out my Instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/jiak.im/?hl=en)!  
> If you DM me saying you came from this fic, I’d be so happy! It means a lot when a reader tells me how they like my work.  
> Please also consider joining my google classroom for the lgbtq+ community: class code is dpkg7y. Join with your personal email, not school, for best results.

“Stupid fucking idiot,” Keith muttered, resting his forehead against the cool glass of the wall.

“Don’t curse,” Shiro said absently, sitting primly and flipping through a magazine, looking to all the world like a mother given up on corralling her kids and life. “Just because we’re on Earth and you can’t tell the aliens that ‘fuck’ means love doesn’t mean it’s any better.”

"It was extremely funny when they said 'fuck you' to each other affectionately," Keith defended. "Like we do. Except then you tackle me and I wet willie you and then we end up wrestling."

"Doesn't mean it's any better," Shiro repeated.

“Whatever. Are you reading Seventeen?” Keith asked incredulously, leaning over.

“I have to... catch up on the news,” Shiro said stiffly, closing the magazine and kicking it away with his foot.

"Yeah. And yet, with at least fifty selections of national and international news here," Keith paused to grandly gesture towards the pile of newspapers, "you choose Seventeen."

"Maybe I have a newspaper hidden inside this and I'm just trying to relate to you Gen Z kids."

"Shiro, that's even more pathetic."

"Be quiet."

“Just admit you wanted to see what Jennifer Lawrence was up to,” Keith said complacently, walking over to a display stand and flicking a happy face balloon. “Seems like not much else has changed.”

“Speak for yourself!” Pidge said excitedly, holding her phone out to Keith. “We’re national news!”

Keith took the phone from her, raising an eyebrow at the words “NATIONAL HEROES” and “GIANT WELCOME.” He didn’t bother to click on any of the links, knowing they’d have the same run-of-the-mill introduction, the formal statement that Shiro had made (given that he was the only one who could talk to the public without losing his marbles), the speculation on where the “heroes” were now.

Keith didn’t feel like a hero. He just felt stretched thin, like a rubber band that was at its breaking point.

Maybe having Allura or Coran or even the space mice would have helped, but they were working with James and Kinkade to set up new defenses for Voltron and explore Atlas. Which was just great. Keith hadn't realized Allura's and Coran's calming effect before now.

"Bet we're trending on Twitter too," Pidge said, tapping her screen.

"Is Twitter even still a thing?" Keith wondered aloud. He twirled a happy face balloon around his arm like a parasol.

"Bitch, Twitter is immortal," Pidge said dismissively. "'Is Twitter still even a thing,' he says. Idiot."

“Mr. Shirogane?” the doctor said, tapping her fingers lightly on the door. “The patient is awake.”

Shiro nodded as steadily as he could. “Hunk? Lance is awake,” he said gently, shaking Hunk. Hunk was taking an erratic nap, melted in his chair. Every so often, he'd mumble "no" or "stop."

It made Keith glare furiously at the ground each time, knowing that Hunk used to be innocent.

Now, Hunk let out a snore. Keith was surprised Voltron had survived any of the emergency drills, many of which Hunk had arrived first to. Maybe it was jet lag- or a lack of it. Space didn’t really have a concept of time.

Just another shitty thing Earth had surprise drop kicked on his ass.

Sure, it’d been nice to wake up with his slapped-together “family” next to him. The parades and the attention were kind of fun. 

Couldn’t hide the fact that Keith had pictured things on Earth to go very differently from coming home to keep fighting a shitty, pointless war. He’d wake up with Lance’s arm casually slung across his chest, maybe go for an early morning run, and come back to the smell of breakfast. Live by the sea, watch Lance splash in the calm water. Maybe go stargazing.

And instead Lance was in the hospital, getting a piece of shrapnel removed from his side, face horribly pale. They'd all been camped out in the waiting room for hours. Keith’s fingernails were bitten down to the quick, despite Shiro’s constant slapping at his wrists.

"The patient is currently stable," the doctor said crisply, walking so quickly that even Shiro had to run to keep up. "He did suffer major blood loss, and it was touch-and-go for a while, but he is open to visitors. He's been looking forward to you. Especially one of you," the doctor said mysteriously.

"Wonder who it could be," Pidge said evilly, shifting her eyes to Keith. Hunk laughed quietly.

Keith pinched her arm, not having a good comeback to that.

The doctor pushed open the door, walking quietly and pushing a finger to her lips as they funneled in the dimly lit room. Lance was asleep with bandages wrapped around his fingers and sides, dark circles under his eyes. He almost looked like a ghost.

“Fair warning: He’s still pretty out of it. Try to be patient. He might not retain information that well, so you'll have to repeat things to him a lot. And the anesthesia isn't permanent, so don't worry. I'm actually surprised it's stayed in his system this long,” the doctor said suspiciously, looking at Lance's prone figure. “Press this button if you need anything, okay?” She hurried out of the room.

Everyone seemed frozen. It was Pidge walking further in that prompted Keith to shake off his stupor and move again.

Lance twitched, and his eyes opened when Shiro pulled a chair around the bed.

“Heyyy,” he said happily, wiggling around like a slug. “Who’re all these hot people?”

Shiro let out a poorly disguised snort.

“We’re your friends,” Hunk said patiently, taking Lance's hand. “I’m glad you’re awake-”

“Oh shit. Fuck. I just called you hot. Oh my god,” Lance groans. “God. I hate myself.”

“It’s okay, really-”

“‘Hot’ does not do your beautiful soul justice. You are a shining star,” Lance said empathetically. “Hugs!”

“You have an IV in your arm,” Pidge reminded him.

“Oh man, they put an IV in my arm,” Lance said mournfully, picking at it. “You are so tiny, Pidge. Have I ever told you how tiny and small you are? Because you are. You’re like a gremlin.”

She glared at him. “Were it not for the laws of this land-”

“You feeling better, Lance?” Shiro asked, drawing his attention away.

“Oh shit, I got shot, right?” At Shiro’s nod, Lance looked down at his side. “Ha ha ha. I feel drunk. Like that time I drank an entire bottle of cough syrup. Getting addicted like the cool kids at six years old, that’s me.” He finger gunned.

He looked at his arm again. “Oh man, they put an IV in my arm.”

“Yes they did, Lance.”

“Thanks, Eyeliner,” Lance said, patting him on the head. “You’re a good boy,” he stage whispered. “You may even measure up to Shining Star here.”

“Unbelievable,” Keith mumbled.

Lance finally looked at him, jaw dropping. “Hot Guy,” he whispered in awe.

He started patting his hair down frantically. “Shining Star- yes, you, Hunk-come here. Do you see the Hot Guy too?”

“Yes,” Hunk stage-whispered. “That’s Keith.”

“Oh, that’s such a Hot Name,” Lance said dreamily. “Say, Hot Guy, did the doctor send you to spoon feed me my medicine? Because I could think of a million other things you could feed me-”

Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Oh shit, keep doing that for the rest of eternity,” Lance whispered, covering his mouth and wincing at the sudden motion. “Gremlin, you have a video camera, yes? Please, please take a picture of this Beautiful Boy. He deserves to be worshipped. Oh. My. Gosh. Gremlin, are you getting this?”

“All of it,” Pidge said casually from behind her phone, snickering at Keith’s stricken expression and red cheeks. "All. Of. It."

“What’s your name again? You are some serious eye candy, Hot Guy,” Lance slurred, sitting up and smiling dopily. "Don't be shy."

“I’m Keith. I’m your husband.” Keith held up his ruby-set wedding ring, face red as a tomato.

“Oh my gosh,” Lance gasped in wonder, looking around. “Shining Star, did you hear that?”

Hunk had a shit-eating grin on his face, but he nodded vigorously.

“Gremlin?”

“All of it,” Pidge cackled.

“Eyeliner?”

“Yes, Lance.”

“Oh man, they put an IV in my arm,” Lance said sadly, looking down before seemingly collecting himself and pressing the button to call the nurse back in the room. Keith stared intensely at the floor, body on fire.

God, he really wanted to kiss Lance right now.

A nurse came rushing in, looking harried. “Yes?”

“Hello, Nurse Person. I would just like to inform you that I have hit the ultimate jackpot in Husbands. Look at this stellar specimen of a human right here! Is he even real?” Lance announced, eyes wide in exhilaration. “Wait. I need to check something.” He looked down at his hand and the sapphire-set ring on the ring finger, turning it around on his hand. "Oh shit, is that real?"

“You wouldn’t let us take it off when we were bandaging your fingers,” the nurse informed him, smiling slightly. “You kept saying your husband’s name over and over until we put you to sleep.”

Keith’s eyes suddenly felt strangely wet, and he looked away. Pidge laughed under her breath, turning the phone’s lens on Lance’s face and zooming in.

“I hit the jackpot,” Lance said again. “Man!”

The nurse laughed and walked out. “Seems like you’re pretty loopy already, so I’ll just let myself out now if you don't need anything else.”

"Trippin' balls," Lance called after her, saluting her retreating back.

Once the door closed behind her, Pidge mimed gagging. “Gross.”

“Well, Hot Guy, visiting hours are nearly over,” Shiro said in a shit-eating voice. “Might want to say your goodbyes with Shining Star and Gremlin.”

“Your six year old is showing, Eyeliner,” was Keith’s only reply as he waited for Pidge’s and Hunk’s bear hug to end. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“C’mere, Keithy-boy,” Lance commanded, wiggling his arms around and wiggling the rest of his body so that he in effect turned into a slug. “Hot Guy.”

Pidge and Hunk moved out of the way. “We’ll be outside,” Shiro said, patting Lance on the shoulder and leading the two out. Keith didn’t miss the whisper of “send that video to me” and glared at his brother.

“You’re probably not going to remember any of this,” Keith whispered. “Better give me your credit card and Social Security number while you can.”

“Nice try, asshole,” Lance said sweetly, instantly losing the Drunk Guy act, leaning up and wincing slightly. “I remember everything.”

“Jerk,” Keith said quietly, leaning down and kissing Lance, making sure to linger on his lips a second longer, the way he liked it.

Lance hummed against his lips. “You think we fooled them?”

“When did it actually start wearing off?” Keith asked curiously.

“Somewhere around the second ‘oh man, they put an IV in my arm,’” Lance said proudly, smirking up at Keith. “You think they’d notice if you stayed the night?”

“I think that would be dangerously close to breaking hospital protocol,” Keith said wryly, already pulling back the covers and curling up next to Lance.

“Oh, yes. Practically shattering every rule,” Lance said in a scandalized tone, slipping an arm under Keith’s shoulders. “You’re making me live on the edge, Keith.”

“You’re letting me,” Keith retorted. "Can't believe you didn't say anything about my mullet."

"Trust me, I'm ashamed of myself," Lance admitted, staring furiously at Keith's hair.

God, he missed this. The easy banter, always ended with a kiss.

Which Lance does now, pulling him towards him and tangling their limbs together as best as they can without Lance’s bandages straining. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Keith whispered, giving another little piece of his heart to Lance McClain.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [here!](https://deathandnetflix.tumblr.com/)
> 
> bookmark! kudos! comment!
> 
> Again, shameless self promo: for my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jiak.im/?hl=en)!


End file.
